sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Occult AU
and Peridot as presented in CrystalWitches' Occult AU.]] The Occult AU is an alternate universe to Steven Universe created by Crystalwitches. About Characters *Rose Quartz: powerful vampiress whose emphatic and loving nature often overrode her need to consume human blood. broke away from the vampire uprising (who viewed humans and other occult as lower species/food), and started a rebellion against them. she was assassinated by other vampires (by stake) not long after having her son. *Pearl: also a vampire, her half-dead body was found by rose and she was turned into a vampire, in a misguided attempt to restore her to life. she fell in love with rose, and vowed to protect her son/seek revenge on her assailants. (although rose promoted ‘going clean’ from blood, she hangs around lesbian bars in the late hours when it becomes too much.) *Garnet: a ‘frankenstein’s monster’-type being who was created by the vampire uprising, using the flesh of two dead women. she is massively strong, immune to all extremes of temperature and, because she is a midway between the living and dead, she is able to communicate with ghosts (the living cannot see ghosts.). She still presents her ability to see in the future. *Amethyst: a werewolf who is depressed and resentful of her condition to the point of denial, although she fronts being confident and carefree. as her condition comes with accelerated healing (to recover from the transformations), she is never sick, and all her injuries heal quickly. *Lapis Lazuli: a pagan witch, who distances herself from the occult wars and is a neutral body. *Peridot: an alchemist who practices transformation and creation by combining certain elements. her specialties are metals and elixirs. *Steven Universe: a creature all his own and the first human/occult hybrid. his full potential is unknown although he has so far exhibited superhuman strength. as of yet, he slots into no category. Plot In this AU, many of the Crystal Gems are presented as mythological creatures (Vampires, Werewolves, etc.), and unlike the canon version, in which magic and mystical beings are considered a commonplace, in this AU, many of these beings must live in secret alongside Humans, due to humans "going political", and according to Garnet, a high fear over their kind as they know little about them. This resulted in an event called the Vampire Uprising, and later resulted in Rose Quartz rebelling (a parallel to the canon Gem War). According to Crystalwitches, the rebellion is still in effect, unlike the canon events. During the Vampire Uprising, Amethyst was placed within a "Dog fight" - a vampire-controlled cage match with a human and transformed werewolf are pitted together to fight, which the vampires place bets over, and Rose Quartz and Pearl managed to stop it, but not before Amethyst got scratched, and subsequently became a werewolf. After one of her transformations, she is found by Peridot and Lapis, and befriends Peridot, eventually becoming her Girlfriend. Just as well during the uprising, Ruby and Sapphire create Garnet through means of alchemy. In one of the comics, she is presented as Steven's caretaker, and able to see into the future as her canon counterpart, albeit with use of alchemic magic instead of Future Vision. Category:A to Z Category:Fanons Category:AU